Diamond Tiara
|hříva = |barva = |hlas = Chantal Strand (Anglický) |vykonávátel = |cutie-mark = 50px|Tiara }} je snobský, namyšlený zemní poník školního věku a také vedlejší protivník. Prvně se objevuje v epizodě Call of the Cutie. Ona a Silver Spoon jsou spolužačky Cutie Mark Crusaders. Diamond Tiara je zemní poník a studentka Ponyvillské školy, která se vyskytuje v seriálu My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, kde hraje vedlejší roli.thumb Vzhled Diamond Tiara má srst růžové barvy, hřívu a chvost má dvojbarevnou a tvoří je bledší fialová barva a bílá barva. Její znaménkem je fialová korunka, což naznačuje, že je z bohatší vrstvy. Diamond Tiara se považuje za velmi krásnou co se týče ostatních studentů a dětí. Povaha Diamond Tiara je typická "paní třídy": Myslí si o sobě, že je nejkrásnější, nejzajímavější a nejlepší nejen v škole, ale mezi dětmi obecně. Vlastně je strašně namyšlená, škodolibá i sobecká, a hlavně neustále provokující Cutie Mark Crusaders (když něco vyvedou, ráda je nažaluje). Ke svým "poddaným" je ale milá, ochotná, ale taky vážná a říká jim jaká je skvělá, jaké si dneska koupila šaty apod. Před učitelkou Cheerilee a dospělými poníky se chová jako zlatíčko, zlatý pohled, strašně milá a nevinná. Domův, rodina a její přátelé Diamond Tiara , má pravdu v jednom a v tom.... že mezi žáky je oblíbená a to i pro učitele. Její skutečná přítelkyně je Silver Spoon, se kterou se vyskytuje téměř všude. Silver Spoon ji ráda poslouchá a obdivuje a obskakuje, je prostě něco jako "věrný sluha". Není známo jaký má domov, ale víme to, že bydlí v Ponyvillu, kde podle odhadů na to jaká je i bohatá musí mít pěkný dům. Jediný rodič, který byl ukázán je její otec Filthy Rich, který je narozdíl od ní vážně dobrý a usměvavý, je obchodníkem a je boháčem. Výskyt Diamond Tiara měla vedlejší roli hlavně v epizodách s Apple Bloom a Cutie Mark Crusaders, ale hlavně se vyskytovala v seriálu v prostředí školy, vždy se Silver Spoon. Poprvé se ukázala v epizodě Call of the Cutie, kde Apple Bloom byla jediná, která ze třídy neměla znaménko a Diamond Tiara společně se Silver Spoon se ji posmívaly a dělaly ji naschvály, tam byla dobře ukázaná jejich povaha, a tam měla Diamond Tiara takovou důležitou vedlejší roli. V epizodě The Cutie Pox se vyskytla také společně se Silver Spoon, a téměř ve stejných rolích jako v Call of the Cutie. Apple Bloom získala své "znaménko" díky kouzelnému nápoji a chorobě Cutie Pox (získala množství znamének, které jí daly vynikající schopnosti ve věcech, které mají znaménka představovat). Své "znaménko" ukázala Apple Bloom ve škole, kde se šla vytahovat a ukázat svoji schopnost s kruhy. Po pokusu Diamond Tiary ji zesměšnit to bylo naopak, protože ona zesměšnila jí a i Silver Spoon, tedy jim to všechno utrpení vracela do té chvíle, dokud to zvládala. V epizodě Family Appreciation Day se vyskytla v mále roli, kde každý žák měl do školy donést člena své rodiny, který je něčím pro Ponyville výjimečný a známý, a aby udělal prezentaci o své práci. Apple Bloom se chystá donést Babičku Smithovou, za co jí Diamond Tiara zesměšní a těší se na moment "trapasu Apple Bloom". Tu se vyskytne i otec Diamond Tiary, který ale svou prací ani historií nikoho neoslní, jedině Diamond Tiara ho pečlivě poslouchá (a jej věrná přítelkyně Silver Spoon spí na lavici). Nečekala, že rodina Babičky Smithové založila Ponyville a že ona vytvořila duhová jablka (skvělou mňamku!), na jejichž prodeji rodina Diamond Tiary bohatla, tak Apple Bloom díky prvnímu potlesku Silver Spoon překonala v téhle prezentaci Diamond Tiaru, díky poníkovi, o kterém pochybovala – o své babičce. Ponyville Confidential - v téhle epizodě měla Diamond Tiara (prý kvůli ohlasu fanoušků) hlavní roli. V Ponyvillské škole Cheerilee oznamuje, že ji bude zastupovat Diamond Tiara jako učitelka třídy, zatímco ona půjde na krátkou dobu pryč. Diamond Tiara namísto učení dá přednost psaní školních novin, kde žáci budou pracovat jako písaři, fotografové a drbny. Tu je Diamond Tiara přátelštější ke Cutie Mark Crusaders jako nikdy a oni jsou hlavni paparazzi. Kvůli skandálům, které chtěla Diamond Tiara do novin, mají noviny obrovský úspěch, bohužel Cutie Mark Crusaders ztratili důvěru ostatních poníků a jsou odevšad vyháněni, a tak se rozhodnou ospravedlnit a vysvětlit situaci do novin prostřednictvím článku. Poníci jejich omluvu přijmou a po návratu Cheerilee je Diamond Tiara odvolána ze své funkce. en:Diamond Tiara Kategorie:Druhořadé postavy Kategorie:Ženské postavy Kategorie:Hříbata Kategorie:Zemní poníci